


meet me in the north by the edge of the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, listen I didn't expect this to get so sad either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn never had a home. But maybe now he can find one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your face looks so sweet, even in the wars  
> You took the rap for me, but I fell on my own sword  
> Raleigh Ritchie - The Last Romance

Home.

Finn never had a home.

Sure, there was an un-named planet somewhere in the universe where he was born, somewhere where his biological family resided, somewhere that he had been stolen from before he could even talk. Yes, there was the First Order ship where he had grown up, where everyone and everything he had known had been. He had called some people on that ship his brothers, but what is family when none of you know what love is. Home was just another concept not afforded to people like him, something that he would spend the rest of his life not knowing.

When Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance and first friend he ever had, freed him from the First Order and gave him a name Finn had felt more lost than ever before. The endlessly expanding universe had finally been opened up to him, and yet all Finn wanted to do was run away and find a secluded cave in which to live out the rest of his days. Instead he joined the resistance, and alongside Poe and Rey he worked towards an end to the Order. The resistance base was the closest thing he had ever had to a home, filled with people who loved and cared for him and a room that he could call his own, yet Finn knew this was only temporary.

For how can you build a home when every second is a fight for survival.

Six months after he had joined the resistance Dr Kalonia knocks on his door with a serious expression on her face. Finn welcomes her in nervously. His mind runs rabid, listing every possible illness that he knew of in the space of 5 seconds.

“You’re not ill,” she says as she sits down on one of his chairs, “But you may want to sit down before I start,”

Finn does as he is told. He plays with the hem of Poe’s jacket as he waits for whatever Kalonia has to say.

“As you are probably aware, a few days ago the resistance came across a group of prisoners who had been forced to work for the Order. We have taken them into our care and much like we did when you first came onto the ship, we ran various tests on them all, mostly medical.” recounted Kalonia, taking a deep breath before she continued, “And upon analysing their DNA I noticed that an elderly man had strands that were very similar to yours.”

Finn froze. His vision blurred, the room suddenly spinning as he struggled to stay upright. Kalonia leant forward slightly, placing a reassuring hand on his knee as he regained his composure.

After all this time. He would finally know.

“Do they… do you…” breathed out Finn, unable to push the question out of himself. He made eye contact with the doctor and knew that she understood what he was trying to say.

“The man, his name is John, told me where he was from. Where you are presumably from, and if you would like to know I can tell you everything right now.”

“Please,”

“Kanem-Bornu. Its in the Sayf galaxy on the outer reaches of the known universe. Before the arrival of the Order it was a prosperous planet, with a small but sustainable population that looked out for each other as best as they could.” explained Kalonia, she sighed heavily, reaching for Finn’s hand and squeezing it slightly, “22 years ago it was invaded by the Order and has been under its control ever since. Children that were deemed suitable were taken by the Order and trained to become stormtroopers, while the rest of the population were left to work under the watchful eye of the Order, where they produce most of the food that is consumed by the Empire.”

Finn felt weightless. The giant question mark that followed him around wherever he went was finally gone, but in its place it left 500 more that begged to be answered.

“You said the population was small?” Finn whispered, voice barely audible as he struggled to hold back his tears.

“No more than 500,000 on the whole planet, it has very little contact with the rest of the galaxy as its people never felt the need to venture off their abundant and resource-full home.”

“That explains why even in the resistance I’ve never come across anyone who looks like me” laughs Finn, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Can I see her?”

Kalonia answers with a whistle to BB-8, who came spinning down the small hallway into the room. She spoke to him in a series of beeps and whistles that Finn could only vaguely understand, and soon enough the room was filled with a giant map of the universe. In the far corner of the room was a galaxy highlighted in red.

Before Finn could even register that he had moved he was stood in the middle of it, reaching out for a planet 4th from its sun, coloured in the deepest and most vibrant blue he had ever seen. When he touches it the planet expands, vague lines spread across its surface where Finn assumes its continents lie.

“Very little is known about this planet and its system as a whole, at least from the perspective of the resistance, so I’m afraid that this projection is far from perfect.” apologised Kalonia, smiling at Finn as he spins the projection slowly.

Finn nods in response, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone speak them. His mind was ablaze with questions and emotions that he was unable to answer, but one word rang through his body like it was the only word he had ever learnt.

Home.

Later that evening when Poe comes back to their shared dorm Finn tells him the news, practically screams with an excitement that is soon matched by the other. Poe grabs him by waist and spins Finn around, his eyes gleaming with pride as they laugh and jump with glee.

The thought of his home soon fades from Finn’s mind, occasionally bubbling its way back to the surface of his brain from time to time. War has the ability to do that, make everything seem insignificant compared to its violence and bloodshed. If someone asked where Finn was from he would answer excitedly, but otherwise it was something he rarely had time to think about.

There was one other thing that the war tried to drag his attention from, and it would have succeeded if he wasn’t faced with it every day. Faced with Him every day. When he was taken by the Order, he had been stripped of his right to two things, the right to a Home and the right to Love. Love was something that Finn never expected to find, and yet the second he left the Order it was shoved into his life like it had been waiting for it his whole life, like Poe had been waiting for him his whole life.

Poe Dameron flooded his thoughts every waking moment. His senses were attuned to everything the man did, not through the force but through something far stronger than anything Finn had ever experienced. He memorised the way his iris gleamed in the sunlight of every planet they had visited, how the different types and formations highlighted different parts of the others’ eyes that left Finn breathless each time he looked into them. He studied the curves of his body like they held the key to the universe, learnt the callouses on his hands like they contained a secret message just for him. Yet no matter how much he loved him, and how much he was sure his feelings were returned, they could not bring themselves to act on the fires scorching their insides alight. Finn was sure that if he did not die in the war then he would die by the touch of Poe’s hands. They had a mutual and unspoken agreement that this would wait, that if they survived the war then they would finally be free to love each other in the way that they were both so desperate to.

(They don’t talk about the nights when they’ve both had too much to drink and stumble into bed together, or the stolen kisses in the cockpit of the x-wing after a battle has been won - when they’re too exhausted and relieved to be running on anything more than reflexes. Poe never mentions how he wakes up to Finn crying the morning after their shared nights, holding him close and pleading to all the gods in the galaxy for the pain to stop.

Finn never talks about that one time he found Poe pouring his heart out to BB-8.

“Y’know BB-8, Ma used to tell me stories from across Yavin-4 all the time. Most centre around the idea of soulmates. My people believe in them in a way that most planets would probably mock, but it is ingrained in us to believe and yet before him, before Finn, I found myself lacking the faith that my community expected. But him. But with him I can feel my soul coming alive, reaching out towards his but never quite being able to touch. I see them in my dreams sometimes. Our souls that is, mine an eagle and his a lion, and I watch how they dance the most beautiful dance I have ever seen, their bodies glowing with the brightest of colours so bright that it blinds me even in my dreams and I wake up begging for this war to end. Begging to love him in the way that my body aches to.”

Finn never says when he begins to see eagles and lions dancing in his dreams, never mentions the eagle he gets tattooed just above his heart, but he watches the way Poe’s eyes widen one night when he sees it, how he kisses it with such gentleness, like it were a babe leaving the womb stillborn, like it would disappear by the morn.)

Exactly 2 years 1 month and 5 days since Finn had escaped – no, had been rescued from the Order, it was finally defeated. On the grounds of the resistance’s base he found himself surrounded by hundreds of fighters celebrating their win, yet his heart refused to join them in their celebrations. Not yet. Not until He was here. Finn scanned the crowds again and again, twisting his body every time he thinks he has heard Poe, only to find himself staring at endless crowds of strangers. He screamed the other man’s name, only to be met with silence. Worry filled his lungs and he began to stumble through the crowds breathless and afraid.

Then he saw him. Bandaged and bruised and battered by the climax of a war that had nearly killed them time and time again and yet, to Finn he still looked like the most gorgeous man in the universe. His legs move on their own accord, like gravity was bringing him towards his very own Sun. Poe’s arm was bandaged, yet when he hugged Finn he did so with all his might, like the other might disappear if he let go. Finn pulled him in as tightly as he could, pushing every part of body against the other man until there was barely enough space for them to breathe. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, but Finn knows it was barely seconds. He pulls Poe off him, holding him at arm’s length and staring into those dark brown eyes which he has loved since the very beginning. They remind him of the endless space that lies between every single planet and every single galaxy, a vacuum that sucks Finn in and refuses to let him go.

They kiss. They kiss like it’s the first time. They kiss like it’s the last. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss until Finn’s lips burn and Poe is unable to breathe. Finn pulls him into another hug, tears pouring down his face, soaking the other’s shirt in relief. In Poe’s arms he feels safe, in his embrace he feels loved and in his touch he feels invincible. In Poe he finds love. With Poe he will find home.

It takes 6 weeks for Poe’s arms to heal. It takes 6 months to destroy the remaining fragments of the Empire. It takes 16 months to implement a new order into the universe. It takes 26 months of non-stop blood, sweat and tears for Poe and Finn to be able to take a break. Finn collapses onto their bed, planning to not move for the next 13 days. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but when he wakes, he is greeted by Poe in the kitchen, singing along to the radio as something boils on the hob. Finn smiles, remaining silent and still, not wanting the other to realise he’s awake just yet. This is his favourite version of Poe. The version he is when he thinks no one is watching, swinging a towel above his head as some earth-singer croons about love, head rolling with laughter as he realises how ridiculous he must look. Finn makes his way off the bed and waltzes towards his love silently, snaking his arms around the other’s waist and swaying to the music.

“Slept well?” hums Poe, leaning his head back until it rests on Finn’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I was absolutely knackered,” answers Finn, turning his own head to plant a quick kiss on Poe’s cheek, “This whole re-building a galaxy thing is tiring innit”

Poe laughs at that, turning so that he is facing Finn head on, his arms gradually moving up until they’re on Finn’s shoulders, strong arms loosely wrapping around his body. Finn leans into Poe, until his whole weight is being shouldered by the other.

“If you’re still tired you should go back to bed,” says Poe with a laugh, “We’ve got a busy week ahead of us,”

“Fuck’s sake,” groans Finn into the other’s shoulder, not bothering to fight his boyfriend on whatever he has planned for them, “We just got off work for the first time in 2 years and you do this to me,”

“You’ll love it I promise,” smirks Poe, releasing himself from Finn’s grasp to attend to the meal burning in the pan next to them.

“I better, or I’m kicking you out and taking custody of BB-8,” jokes Finn, yelping slightly as Poe whips his ass with the towel, “Stop pissing me off and fix my burning tea,”

Poe laughs again, BB-8 comes rolling into the room panicked, and Finn watches it all with a smile on his face and a warmth in his heart.

Poe drags Finn out of their dorm with a large bag slung across his shoulder and BB-8 following behind them beeping happily. Finn asks multiple times where they are going and each time he is met with a different and equally useless answer. Poe turns a corner and Finn finally recognises the corridor. The Hanger. Poe grabs his hand and squeezes it before picking up the pace, practically running towards his x-wing.

“We’re going on a trip?” asks Finn, slightly out of breath as they reach the x-wing. Poe throws his bag up into the plane and begins to climb the ladder.

“We are,” answers Poe, pausing halfway up to look down at Finn, “But I kinda didn’t get clearance for this trip so were gonna have to leave before the patrols get back,”

“Poe Dameron you’re not breaking the rules are you?” gasps Finn, trying to hide his laughter as he follows Poe into the cockpit.

“Me? Never babe,” replies Poe as he switches the engine on and straps himself in.

Finn sits himself down in the co-pilots seat, watching as Poe runs all his checks in lightning speed. It was no secret to anyone that Finn found Poe handsome (he had on many occasions been found drunk at a bar talking to Rey about how the other man was “sculpted by the stars,”) but Finn had always thought that this was when Poe looked the most stunning. When he is racing against the clock and the adrenaline begins to course through his body, determined eyes narrowing as a small smirk begins to appear on his lips. War and battle were all the other man had known, and so it was only natural that it was where he truly thrived. Finn does everything in his power to keep himself from leaning over right then and there and taking Poe into his own, kissing him with all the desperation and hunger that he has harboured throughout the years, but instead he sits and watches as the x-wing takes off and laughs when he hears Rose swear at Poe over the intercom.

“Where are you taking me?” asks Finn once the resistance base is out of sight. He thinks about everywhere he has been and everywhere he would like to go, and how the universe was finally theirs to explore.

“Where am I taking you?” smiles Poe, turning to face Finn and placing his hand on the others thigh, “I’m taking you home buddy, I’m taking you home.”

It takes 4 days to get to Kanem-Bornu, and in that time Finn does not sleep. He can barely stand still, nerves buzzing constantly as they edge nearer and nearer to a place that has eluded him for 26 years. His emotions never slow, and he finds himself shouting at Poe over the smallest of things, but Poe understands and simply takes it on the chin until Finn calms down, apologising again and again until Poe tells him to shut up. The second the planet comes into view Finn starts crying, and he doesn’t stop until they land on solid ground.

Kanem-Bornu is filled with life. It’s smaller than Yavin-4, with lush jungle and endless savannahs that are split by the planets many, many rivers. They land just outside of its biggest city, and Finn has to hold Poe’s hand to stop himself from falling to the ground. The suburbs are eerily empty, a reminder of the Empire rule that had barely ended, but as they make their way towards the centre of the city the place begins to crawl with people. The markets are vibrant, and the main streets bustle with people. Finn stares in awe at his surroundings and Poe stares at Finn with affection.

Poe drags him away from the stalls to their hotel, complaining about the weight of the bag on his back, and Finn doesn’t argue because he knows that Poe must be tired after flying all this way in such a short time. Finn was also very, very tired, barely making it up the stairs to their room without passing out. They collapse onto the bed, fingers intertwining and bodies curling into one another subconsciously. Finn feels the steady rise and fall of Poe’s breath, listens to the others quiet murmuring, watches as his body tenses and relaxes over and over again. Everything about Poe is beautiful to Finn.

“Y’know you’ve never been good at hiding when you’re staring at me,” laughs Poe quietly, opening his eyes to look at his lover. His eyes looked tired, yet there was still so much love visible behind the tiredness.

“Maybe I didn’t want to hide it,” whispers Finn. He moves his position until he is face to face with Poe. He feels the warmth of Poe’s breath against his own and breathes in the others scent that always reminds him of the deep jungles of Yavin-4. He gets lost in both just as easily.

“I wish we had done this sooner,” says Finn softly, closing his eyes and squeezing Poe’s hands, “I wish I could have had you sooner,”

“We were at war, it wasn’t the right time,” sighs Poe, returning Finn’s gesture with more force, “Plus we weren’t exactly the best at not being together,”

“God don’t remind me… but I think it was for the best. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you like this,” agrees Finn, turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling, tears beginning to drip down his face, “I don’t… it was already too much to bare,”

“Hey, hey buddy…c’mere it’s okay,” pleads Poe, moving so that he is on top of Finn. Poe snakes his arms around Finn’s torso, and turns so that they are once again laying side by side. He wipes away Finn’s tears and kisses his forehead gently, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“That’s not something you can promise,” smiles Finn weakly, “We both know that much,”

“Yeah, okay. But even if I do leave…” says Poe, gently pulling Finn’s shirt until his tattoo was exposed. Poe traces the image lightly, barely making contact with the others skin, “I will always be by your side."

Finn falls asleep in Poe’s arms. In the morning they plan to head west, to the town where the first children were taken. Finn knows that this trip will be tough, and that he may find out things that he would rather not know, but tonight Finn sleeps in the comfort of the man he loves. And in a way, he guesses this is where he truly belongs.


	2. Ozymandius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, deserts and destiny.

In his dream Finn is surrounded by lions, prowling the barren wasteland in which they reside. Some of the younger cubs fight amongst each other, while their parents watch on from a distance. Finn is aware that he is alone and that the lions pay no attention to him. He assumes that he is invisible, until he looks down, and sees paws where his feet should be. He calls out for the other lions, voice softer and less fearsome than he was expecting.

“I must be a cub,” he thinks to himself, trying once again to catch the attention of the rest of the pride. One of the female lions turns towards him, only to turn away after a few seconds.

“They’re ignoring me?” asks Finn to no one in particular. His question comes out in a series of purrs and roars, quiet enough that if he were human it would be a considered a whisper. Finn decides to try and join the rest of the pride, carefully walking towards them until he only a few metres away. One of the younger lions notices his presence, not quite an adult yet still older than the rest of the cubs and walks towards him. He nuzzles his head against Finn, until one of the older lions roars loudly, and he runs away scared. Finn tries to follow him, but as he does the leader of the pack makes his way towards him, fangs bared and ready, claws scrapping lightly against the sand beneath him. The lion’s eyes burn with anger, a scorching fire of hate directed towards Finn. He roars louder this time, and Finn does not know what it means but he understands what he says.

Finn turns around and runs. He sprints across the savannah for hours and hours until the pride is far out of sight. Day soon turns to night and the harsh sun is replaced by a more welcoming full moon, and something in Finn tells him to search for shelter. He finds a small grove of trees and settles down for the night. When he looks up into the canopy, he finds sharp yellow eyes staring down at him.

“Poe?” he purrs quietly, laughing slightly as he hears a caw of agreement. The eyes disappear and Finn watches as a black shadow descends from the trees, creating a small gust of wind as it emerges next to him. Finn smiles as he sees the familiar figure of a crested eagle, brown head with wings that go from light brown at the top to deep black at the tips. Poe caws at him once again with a request, and even in this dream world Finn can only obey.

Sleep.

So, he does, taking in the sight of the eagle one more time before he closes his eyes and lets his subconscious drift.

Finn wakes up to the sound of running water. The side of the bed where Poe slept is now empty, the mattress still warm from the presence of the other man. Finn lays there alone, listening to Poe singing in the shower. He still remembers the first time he heard Poe sing properly, sprawled on the couch of their shared dorm, tipsy and giggly as they watched some old action film from Yavin-4 that Poe had forced Finn to watch. It wasn’t great, but Finn could understand how a much younger Poe would enjoy this. The filmed ended on a cliff-hanger which angered Finn, who began to complain about how Zo’ro didn’t deserve to die when he was cut short by the sound of Poe singing along to the credit’s song. His eyes were closed, body still as he sung the lyrics that Finn can hear in his head even now.

_If I fall short, if I break rank_

_It's a blood sport, but I understand_

_I am all yours, I am unmanned_

_I'm on all fours, willingly damned_

Poe still sings it to him when he asks, or on nights after a fight where he feels that a simple sorry isn’t enough. He will sing it sometimes just because, at moments when they’re alone and its dark and neither of them feel the need to speak. Finn thinks that if they ever get married, he will ask to have that song as their first dance. It wasn’t in the customs of Yavin-4 to have one (and Finn still had no clue about the customs of Kanem-Burnu), but due to the amount of earth films that they have watched together Finn has decided that he would like one.

Finn is sure that he will marry Poe.

Sometimes it feels like the only thing he can be sure of.

Finn finally drags himself out of bed and starts to get ready, placing a kiss on Poe’s cheek as he leaves the shower before entering it himself. The water is cooler than he usually likes (temperature preferences change drastically from planet to planet and Finn had grown accustomed to the almost burning showers back in Yavin-4) so Finn doesn’t spend long in it, shivering slightly as he exits the bathroom. Poe laughs as he runs towards their suitcase for his clothes and in return Finn throws his towel at him with force, causing the other to laugh even more. They leave at 10am, hoping to get a few hours of travel in before the heat of the afternoon rolls in. The village is a 4 hour walk away and Finn was not looking forward to the trek, but the only rental place in the city was closed, and they barely had a few days to do what should realistically take months.

For the first hour they walk in silence, holding hands as they make their way through the never-ending streets of Lar’on. BB-8 follows, beeping loudly at them when they make a wrong turn. Poe and BB-8 begin talking at breakneck speed – and Finn loses track of the conversation within a minute. Over the last few years his droid had become a lot better and now he was able to speak it for long stretches without messing up, but Poe speaks it like its his mother tongue. Finn imagines the hours Poe would have spent in the cockpit of his x-wing with only BB-8 as his companion, how they forged the unbreakable bond that seems almost too strong for it to be real. What secrets does that little robot hold? Maybe Finn doesn’t want to know.

About two hours in they find a small group of trees to hide under. Poe pulls out a hamper from his bag and passes some fruit to Finn who gladly takes it. BB-8 sits between them, whirring happily as Finn strokes the little droids head. Finn thinks that they probably look ridiculous, then again he guesses that they are slightly weird, a weird but happy little family of a droid and his two dads. The sun was at its strongest for the next hour, with BB-8 shouting at Poe when he suggested that they carry on anyways, so they sit underneath the trees and watch the sand dunes blow in the breeze.

The sun’s intensity dies down and they begin their trek once again. Finn finds that the further from the capital the walk the harder it is to walk, with the paths becoming less and less defined until they are just following footprints in the sand. Poe remains cheery throughout, recounting a night spent alone with Jess stuck in the cockpit of his x-wing – a story that Finn has heard many times before, but one that never fails to make him smile. Soon the ground underneath them becomes more solid, and signs of life start to dot the surrounding landscape. Signs point to villages in the planets native script, while cart-tracks paint the dunes. An older woman crosses their path and points them in the right direction, laughing to herself as she walks away.

Within half an hour they can see their destination, a busy trading town called K’orra. Finn sighs with relief as they lean against the village well, filling up their bottles and enjoying the cool breeze. The village was built around an oasis and had acted as a main stop for travellers on the way to the capital for many, many years. Waterfalls cascade down from the high walls of the town’s central building, a tall sandstone structure that houses the local market. Finn watches the residents from his perch by the well, smiling to himself absentmindedly as he does.

The day was drawing to a close, and with it the market traders had started to leave, the streets slowly becoming emptier and emptier. They make their way into the market, asking who was left if they spoke universal, until an old lady selling fish beckons them from across the room. She chuckles as they make their way towards her.

“So what is a native doing asking for Universal speakers?” laughs the lady, her crow’s feet becoming even more prominent as she does.

“I-“ begins Finn, unsure exactly what to say, “I was taken when I was a child… We’re here to find my family,”

The old lady’s smile drops instantly, a stern expression taking its place instead.

“How old are you boy?” she asks.

“24 standard years old,” replies Finn, a lump forming in his throat.

“Oh sweetie,” she whispers, coming out from behind the stand and making her way towards Finn. She pulls him down into her arms, squeezing him just hard enough that it hurts. She pulls back almost as quickly, taking a small step back as she does.

“If you want to find your family, I must ask you to roll up your sleeves,” she explains, hands coming up to meet Finn’s own.

“Wait what?” questions Poe, finally joining the conversation.

“His wrists. I need to see his wrists,” explains the woman even further, “The marks will reveal who he belongs to.”

“You mean the scars?” asks Finn.

“Silly boy, they are not scars. They are your familial marks, passed down from generation to generation for as long as our people have walked this planet. Your left wrist is for your mother’s family, and your right is for your father’s.” answers the woman, gently moving Finn’s sleeves up until his wrists are laid bare. She gently traces her thumb over the left wrist, face fixed with focus.

“I do not recognise this one,” she mutters, moving on to the other hand. Her thumb moves back and forth multiple times, and slowly her face fills with more and more joy.

“I know this mark.” She says, gripping Finn’s hands tightly, “I know this mark very well!”

“Does that mean you know his dad?” asks Poe, unable to hide the shock and excitement in his voice.

“The son not so much, but I know his father very well,” she replies, making eye contact with a speechless Finn, “I know your grandfather very, very well indeed.”

Finn feels dizzy, his thoughts run faster than he is able to comprehend and before he knows it he is on the floor, Poe staring down at him – face full of concern. Poe pulls him back onto his feet and holds him tight so that he doesn’t fall again. BB-8 nudges at his feet, worried whirring emitting from his speakers.

“It is a lot to take in I know,” starts the woman, placing a gentle hand onto Finn’s shoulder, “But if you would like to meet your family, turn left outside of the market and carry on until you see a house with a red door. If you end up at the canteen you have gone too far.”

“And his name?” asks Poe, gripping Finn’s shoulder even tighter as he does.

“Dana Laburna, but it is likely to be his other son who answers,” answers the lady, “Forgive me but I cannot remember his name for the life of me.”

“You have done enough for us.” beams Poe, “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure, and if you do see Dana, tell him old Seae from the market says hi,” laughs Seae, “And go find a bed for this young man to lie down on, he certainly needs it.”

Finn mumbles his thanks as they leave, still unsteady on his feet as he walks arm and arm with Poe. They stop by the well again, slumped against its walls in mental and physical exhaustion. Finn leans against Poe, resting his head against his shoulder. They watch as the rest of the traders pack up, waving at Seae as she leaves. They stay like that until there is no one else left, embracing the cool night breeze as it sweeps across the town square. Finn looks up at the night sky, the planet’s 3 moons glow dimly against their starry backdrop.

“Tell me,” whispers Poe, lips ghosting Finn’s forehead, "What do you see?"

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry the the. very long time between updates but i hope you like this! there will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters that will appear... when they appear.
> 
> please tell me if there are any mistakes! and comments are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> i have not seen tros but finnpoe canon can you believe it  
> hope you enjoyed this!!! will try to update but im useless at that so this may be the end who knows not me


End file.
